Material application systems may be broadly categorized as liquid or powder spraying or application systems. Liquid spraying systems may include, though not limited to, paint, adhesives, conformal coatings, lacquers, slurries and so forth. Powder spraying systems may include powder paint coatings and other non-paint materials in powder form such as lubricants (for example, powdered graphite) and food additives such as flavorings and coatings for example; and powdered super-absorbents such as may be applied to diapers.
Material application systems can be rather complex in terms of various control and safety functions. Such systems include an array of one or more spray or dispensing guns or spraying devices, pumps, material feed centers and overspray recovery systems. Some application systems include electrostatic devices and many use pneumatic pressure as part of the application process. Many parameters may be monitored and adjusted including electrostatic voltage and current, air pressure, material pressure, flow rates, spray gun position, pump flow rates and so forth. Also, parts may be sprayed in a stationary condition within a spray booth or while moving through a spray booth via a conveyor system. Thus, an application system may include a number of sensors for position and speed control of the conveyor system, as well as sensors associated with triggering control of the spraying devices.
It is known that on occasion an operator of a manual gun may tape the gun trigger in the on position. In some cases, this can create a possible safety concern. Other safety related items include fire detectors. It is desired to provide method and apparatus for remote monitoring to provide safety enhancements, and also to provide a detection arrangement for special cases such as a taped trigger.
Moreover, various items in an application device such as a spray gun for example, are subject to wear and must be replaced when worn. Oftentimes, visual inspections or routine maintenance of such application devices cannot detect such worn parts without extensive teardown of the device.
Methods and apparatus are needed to provide safety and/or maintenance enhancements for material application systems, including local and remote access functions as needed.